The Impossible Child
by AmaziclePerson1
Summary: What if Clary was a more advanced experiment a Valentine's. Valentine had injected her with blood from a female and male angel, demon, warlock, vampire, faerie, werewolf, silent brother, iron sister and shadow hunter blood. So that she could take any and every form in the shadow world. How will everybody react when they find out her true identity? I don't own any of these character
1. Chapter 1

Clarissa's POV

Today I had to go to another one of those boring meetings in Idris. All they ever talk about is "On no Sebastian is coming!" Well duh, we knew that or "He took more of our people and turned them into endarkened!" We knew that too. Like seriously you have more powerful people to worry about like me... *evil smile and laugh mentally* I could really be anything a powerful demon, angel, warlock even a vampire! But no, Valentine is making me play the stupid shadowhunter who can't do anything! Apparently, I can't fight because I'm too "inexperienced" supposedly.

*Flashback*

After the incident when Valentine summoned Raziel (for his own stupid purposes ), they thought Valentine was dead, but I actually asked Raziel to bring him back as my wish instead of Angel boy. I brought Jace back myself (so easy!) just to prove that I "love" him oh so much. It was super easy bringing him back I just let a bit of power leak into "Clary's" form and brought him back.

*End of Flashback*

Finally, when this boring meeting was done I told Jace and the others that I was going to bed. (They are so trusting!) they are so stupid they actually believe everything I say! I left Clary "sleeping" and went to my more interesting meeting with all of my demonic parents and my brother of course. These meetings are usually more interesting than the one with the Clave mostly because we actually got things done unlike *cough* the Clave *cough*. It's funny they actually almost look like a council...

 **Thank you guys so much for reading this book! This is my first story so review what you think and follow this story!**

 **AmaziclePerson1**


	2. Clarissa's parents List

Here is the list of Clarissa's parents:

Angelic:

Angel~ Raziel and Seraphina

Shadowhunter~ Jocelyn Fairchild

Silent Brother~ Brother Zachariah

Demonic:

Demon~ Lilith and Asmodeus

Shadowhunter~ Valentine Morgenstern

Iron Sister~ Sister Magdalena

Downworlder:

Warlock~ Magnus Bane and Tessa Gray

Werewolf~ Lucien Greymark and Leila Haryana

Faerie~ Seelie Queen and Unseelie King

Vampire~ Camille Belcourt and Raphael Santiago

 **I know that this seems unimportant but if you are ever wondering who her parents are you can always check here.**

 **AmaziclePerson1**


	3. Chapter 2

_Recap:_

 _Finally, when this boring meeting was done I told Jace and the others that I was going to bed. (They are so trusting!) they are so stupid they actually believe everything I say! I left Clary "sleeping" and went to my more interesting meeting with all of my demonic parents and my brother of course. These meetings are usually more interesting than the one with the Clave mostly because we actually got things done unlike *cough* the Clave *cough*. It's funny they actually almost look like a council..._

Clarissa's POV

After father took attendance we got straight to work. "Okay, Clarissa what have you learned?" Asked Valentine. "Other than that the Clave is stupid and boring? Oh yeah, and pointless because they don't get anywhere during their meetings?" Clarissa replied sarcastically. "We knew that already, so other than that. Anything?" Sebastian said. "I don't really remember actually..." She replied. "WHAT!" Screamed Lilith, "what do you mean you don't remember!" "Calm down Mother, I recorded it," replied Clarissa calmly, "see." She pulled out of her ear piece and showed it to them. We listened to the audio of the meeting.

Sebastian's POV

Clarissa was right as usual they didn't get anything done. All they talked about was my threats to hand over "Clary". It's actually quite ironic because she is sitting beside me right now though it's so much better when we're alone... Ugh, Sebastian focus! But then again daydreaming about Clarissa is much more interesting to think about.

Clarissa's POV

After Sebastian's mind went who knows where we mostly talked about how we could use "Clary" to our advantage. For example: getting closer to them, acting scared, or learning how they fight and their strategies. And of course their plans of attack. That's when I felt my host body being shaken awake. "I have to go, I'm being woken up. See you guys later!" After a goodbye to my parents, Sebastian walked me out. "Be careful, sister." My brother said. "Of course, brother dear." A quick kiss goodbye and I made a portal to leave.

 **I'm sorry, my chapters are so short. I don't know what else to write! Please don't forget to review.**

 **AmaziclePerson1**


	4. Chapter 3

_Recap:_

 _After Sebastian's mind went who knows where we mostly talked about how we could use "Clary" to our advantage. For example: getting closer to them, acting scared, or learning how they fight and their strategies. And of course their plans of attack. That's when I felt my host body being shaken awake. "I have to go, I'm being woken up. See you guys later!" After a goodbye to my parents, Sebastian walked me out. "Be careful, sister." My brother said. "Of course, brother dear." A quick kiss goodbye and I made a portal to leave._

Clarissa's POV

When I returned to my body, I got the pleasure of being shaken awake by my "boyfriend". (Rude much?) "Clary, wake up," Jace said "Must I?" I responded. "Yes, you do. It's time for training." He chuckled like I was the most hilarious person ever. This sucks, I have to train with Jace every morning even though I am stronger, more powerful and for sure hotter than him. When we got to the training room after showering, changing and eating breakfast I let my host body go on autopilot, so that I can think instead.

Inside my head*

I think that the world would be a better place if we wiped it out and started a new generation. That is if global warming/climate change doesn't first. (A/N some people think the world is going to end in 2030) Sometimes I think I have ADHD... Back to what I was thinking about before my mind went I don't know where. I don't even want to know. Arg I went off topic again! If the world was wiped, who would I side with demonic, angelic or Downworlder parents. That is enough to make my mind explode because I love them all in their own way. Right now I'm mostly on my demonic side, but my angelic parents make a good point. If we wipe out everything what will the good be? There would be nothing to save and nothing to rule (the latter they didn't say that that was just me!). I think it's time to start paying attention to what Jace is oh so graciously teaching me.

Outside my head*

"Ok now we are going to go through this one more time and then we can go eat lunch." Jace said. "Good I'm starving," I said in my most whiny and pathetic voice possible, mentally disgusted with my self/Clary. I did the drill one more time better than the others most likely, because Jace looked so happy he was going to explode, probably thinking he was a wonderful instructor. Not teaching someone who already knew how to do it.

 **This is the longest chapter so far! Don't forget to review!**

 **AmaziclePerson1**


	5. Chapter 4

Clarissa P.O.V.

After eating a disgusting lunch (have these people ever not eaten take out?), Jace went to go find Alec to talk to about the war. Once he left I went to train for real this time, to ensure that no one knew I put an enhanced locking rune and a soundproof rune on the door.

I will admit the institute's training room is very small compared to the one at my real house. I took out a small box that produced shadow warriors for me to fight. After setting it on the 67th level, I began to hack, slash and stab the dummies.

I had almost completed the level when someone knocked on the door wondering why they couldn't get in even if thought nobody was in there.

Valentine's P.O.V.

I feel really bad for my daughter, I've been adding demon blood in her food and drinks when she's here. If I don't she might go towards her more angelic side, the one that believes me "evil", I mean, I have a good reason, right?

I need her on my side or we'll lose because she's necessary to our plan or worse she would tell them our secrets and plans. I suppose if it comes down to that I will have no choice, but to enforce the block in her mind.

Clarissa's P.O.V.

Lately, I've been feeling more agitated and irritable, it's making it harder and harder to stay at this awful institute when I could be with Father in his moving house or with Sebastian in Edom.

I know that my angelic parents and some of the Downworlders want me to stay but honestly, I might have to fake my capture and leave. Next time I meet with some of my parents I will have to talk to them about this.

I am so sorry for not updating, and when I first uploaded this I didn't have an author's note, so I'm sorry about that. This chapter is unedited so please tell me if there are any spelling mistakes. Don't forget to review!

AmaziclePerson1


	6. Chapter 5

Alec's P.O.V.

I was giving Magnus a tour of the Institute, but when I got to the training room, I couldn't get in. I thought everyone was out today, hence why I was giving the tour today. The only person who could possibly be in there was Clary, it couldn't be her though because she has no skills and she is probably one of the laziest people I've met. Even if it was her why would she lock the door?

I try an unlocking rune to open the door, but it just sinks into the door and disappears. When Magnus sees this he turns so pale you would have thought that he saw Camille.(A/N I was going to say a ghost but that probably wouldn't be scary enough for Magnus)

"What's wrong?" I ask,

"Nothing, I just think we should skip this room." he replied rushedly. I looked at him a bit suspiciously, though I didn't say anything.

Magnus's P.O.V.

I knew immediately who was in the training room when Alec's rune did nothing to open the door. Only one person could have the power to do that, Clarissa. I got as far away as possible, as fast as possible. My little Clarissa must be pretending to be the petty shadowhunter Clary, it makes a sort of sense, Clary is what some of us used to call her when she was a baby growing up in Valentine's magical moving house.

I will have to speak with her in private about the details of her stay at the Institute. As soon as I could detach myself from Alec, I went looking for my darling, Clarissa. When I couldn't find her in the kitchen, her room, the training room or the library, I resorted to a locating spell to point me to her.

I found her in the garden drawing some of the flowers with her special stele-pen I bought her for Chrismas.

"Hello, Clarissa were you ever going to tell me you are here?" I asked.

"Oh! I didn't hear you coming Daddy," I smiled at the name she had called me since her childhood. She wanted to give each of her parents a different name so that we'd all feel "special". "I was just drawing this flower here," waving her hand to indicate which of the many she was talking about.

"It's beautiful, love," I smiled looking at her drawing, "Back to my original question, what are you even doing here? Last I heard you were at home with your Father."

"Father sent me here on a mission," she responded nonchalantly shrugging as she did so. "I need to speak to that Father of yours," I growled quietly, "He really should inform us of these things. In the meantime, let's go to my apartment and see Chairman Meow my lovely cat."

"Okay, Daddy!" She said excitedly like when she was younger.

Sorry for the long wait! This chapter is extra long (not really but still its the thought that counts!) because of the wait. Don't forget to review! How do you think the meeting between Magnus and Valentine is going to go? Tell me what you think! Love you guys so much for reading this!

Amazicleperson1


	7. Chapter 6

Magnus's POV

Once Clarissa left this morning I was absolutely exhausted. You see every time we have our father-daughter "sleepovers" it gets really wild and crazy every single time because we never get to see each other.

Last time we hung out Valentine nearly broke down my door trying to steal Clarissa because I was supposedly "ruining his perfect little girl". I mean has he forgotten that I'm also her father?

The worst part was that he had no reason to even take her away from me, we were just having one of my famous house parties. I had only invited my most trusted friends, and it wasn't like I was some sort of irresponsible dad who couldn't take care of my daughter.

Although last night wasn't like the others, we still had fun whisking away food from expensive restaurants and watching mundane horror movies. They were absolutely hilarious especially when she would point out all the plot holes and problems with the monsters.

This morning was really hard because although I wanted to go to bed after not sleeping at all last night, Alec decided to call me for some reason. And I mean he called me over and over, I knew that it wasn't an emergency because I had programmed my phone to play a special sound to warn me.

At this point, I had around 10 missed calls from him, and it didn't look like that number would stop increasing anytime soon. Finally mustering up the energy to talk to another human being I picked up the phone.

"Hello, what do you want?" I asked irritably.

"Finally you picked up your phone!" Alec responded exasperatedly "I've been waiting outside your apartment for about an hour now."

"Oh, well you could have just texted me that. I would have let you in," I stuck my head out of my window to see Alec standing outside my door, hopping from one foot to the other, "it looks pretty cold out there. One sec let me just buzz you in."

Before Alexander could reach my apartment, I quickly waved a lazy hand over the room to clean up the mess Clarissa and I made last night. After a moment I summoned some coffee from my favourite coffee shop downtown and possibly a chocolate muffin as well.

When I finally heard Alexander come through my front door I was just gulping down the last of my coffee and finishing off my muffin. When he came in he looked tired and frustrated for some reason. As much as I love spending time with him, I don't have time to spare on petty shadowhunter problems when I could be watching RuPaul's Drag Race or something.

"Do you know where Clary was last night? She wouldn't tell us when she got home this morning, which was really rude considering we spent most of the night looking for her." Alec huffed, looking slightly disgruntled.

"Um, yeah I do," I replied, confused as to why she would keep it a secret, "she was with me the entire night. I don't really know why she wouldn't tell you, it's not like it's a secret. She's probably just grumpy from not sleeping all night, we were up pretty late if you must know."

"Oh, I-I see," Alec mumbled, turning red at my answer, "I wasn't aware that you two, um, knew each other, uh, personally."

"By the Angel, Alec! Claris- Clary and I were watching mundane horror movies all night! Why would you think that we were sleeping together?" This caused Alexander to practically turn into a tomato with embarrassment and to start stuttering like a fool.

"W-well I wasn't sure what was going on b-between us if there is a-anything going on," Alec half-mumbled, half-stuttered, "I don't really know at this point. What are we, Magnus?" By the end of this, he had tears glistening in his eyes, probably from the lack of sleep and frustration.

"I think that we need a DTR, is that ok with you? Do you want to take a nap first on my couch? Or should we do it right now?" I asked with concern. This poor boy seems overwhelmed and I have no idea how to calm him down.

"R-right now would be best. I d-don't think I could sleep in someone's house without knowing how this conversation is going to go. We could be mere a-acquaintances," his voice cracks at this," o-or boyfriends- wait actually please forget I said that. I swear I just said that because of how tired I am and-"

"Is that what you want to be? Boyfriends?" I asked cutting him off from his rambling.

"I-"

Don't forget to review!


	8. Chapter 7

Magnus's POV 

"I-" 

"Look I don't want to put a whole bunch of pressure on you to, answer first since you're new to all this relationship stuff. So I'll go first, I really like you, Alexander, you are probably the only shadowhunter I can be around for more than a day. I love spending time with you and literally everything about you and I think that we should be more than friends. I am willing to take it slow with you and do whatever you're comfortable with, but that's just how I feel. Now that I've spilled my heart out to you, I want to know how you feel." I said sincerely.

Looking over at Alec, I noticed that he was shaking slightly from... tears? But that can't be, I knew that he was a bit misty-eyed before because of how tired he is, but now these are full on silent tears. Just as I thought this I realized, I made Alec Lightwood cry.

"Please don't cry, I'm sorry for whatever I said to make you cry even if we're only friends I don't want to be responsible for making you sad or unhappy ever. I just-"

"These are happy tears, Magnus. It's j-just that I can't believe that you feel the same way as me a-and that someone like you would want to be with someone like me with all of my baggage and issues. I really like you, Magnus, and it makes me really jealous to think that you were with someone else, especially a girl. How can I compare to anyone else, I'm just an inexperienced shadowhunter that has nothing to offer you. What could I possibly do to-" Alec started saying before I cut him off.

"I'm going to stop you right there. So what you might not be experienced, but that doesn't matter to me. I don't mind that you have baggage or issues, and you have tons to offer, but all I want is you, Alec. I want you at your best and at your worst. Alexander Lightwood, will you be my boyfriend?" I ask hopefully, practically holding my breath.

"By the Angel," he whispered, "yes, yes, I'll be your boyfriend. But I want to take it really slow, okay?"

"That's fine with me. Now please shut up and kiss me."

Alec looked slightly shocked at my choice of words but walked closer to me so that I could feel his warm breath on my face. Slowly, I nudged him with my nose so that his face was slightly tilted and started to lean in. When he closed his eyes I felt his eyelashes brush my face and just as our lips were about to touch, a portal appeared in my living room.

We jumped apart immediately, whilst I knew exactly who it was, but poor Alec pulled out his seraph blade in defence to whoever might come out of the portal. Normally he would have used his bow and arrow but this was too small of a distance for them to be of any use.

"Alec, I think it would be best if you left now. I would love to continue what we were doing but this is something I have to deal with alone." I told him, hoping that he would believe me.

"What, no! I won't leave you here alone, what if it's someone dangerous? It's my job as a shadowhunter to protect others. I need to stay."

I quickly turned Alec around with difficulty only see that my efforts were in vain.

"Nice try Magnus, but I think that Alec should see this. But isn't he the sweetest trying to protect you from Lil' ol' me, how lovely, Robert's son right?" Valentine remarked slyly, sauntering up to us.

"Valentine? What are you doing here, and how do you know my father?" Alec asked in a steady voice, not putting down his seraph blade clenched in his hand.

At this Valentine started laughing hysterically, "I guess your father hasn't told you about how he used to be -or should I say- is part of my circle. One of my more faithful followers, I will say." He would have continued on for hours teasing Alexander if I didn't stop him, so I did the one thing I could do, silence him with a quietly muttered spell. Shocked and outranged Valentine continued to rant even though we couldn't hear him.

"I know that you aren't here to taunt Alexander here, so why don't we get to the important stuff as soon as I escort him out. Alec let's go."

Alec began protesting right away about how he shouldn't leave me alone with _that monster_ in good conscience. I could tell that Valentine was chuckling on the other side of the room because of what we were actually going to discuss contrary to Alec's beliefs.

5 minutes later I had Alec out the door and Valentine unsilenced and ready to talk about Clarissa.


End file.
